


Colipop

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Airports, Art, M/M, bunny - Freeform, phonecalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley said those words on television. Colin isn't amused. However, Bradley flies home for Easter, and all is well with the bunny's world ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colipop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681216) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



> Bunny makes all my Brolin dreams come true. Tah tres much, dahling ;)

                              

 


End file.
